Hamadas Meet Lights
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: One-shot set during the showcase in Big Hero 6. After Hiro's exposition, a world renowned scientist reveals his new line of robots, while his robot 'son' befriends Hiro.


AN: This one-shot takes place during the exposition scene in Big Hero 6 and then after the movie. I thought of this just 3 hours after watching Big Hero 6 for the first time. So I apologise if any of the characters seem out of character. Also there is no action in this one-shot. There may also be some spoilers but nothing major.

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 characters are owned by Disney. Mega Man characters are owned by Capcom.

Hiro Hamada returned to his friends after his piece at the exposition. His big brother, Tadashi and their friends, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred were congratulating Hiro about his exposition and placement when the spokesperson made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Before the exposition finishes, we have a very special guest who has been awarded the Noble Prize. He has been working on ways to aid human beings in their work and tonight he showcases his creations that have earned him his award. All the way from Mega City, please give a round of applause to Dr. Thomas Light!"

Hiro, Tadashi and their friends turned their heads to the main stage. A spotlight shone on a plump man wearing a lab coat with a white hairstyle and beard resembling Santa Claus. Everyone in the centre clapped in harmony as the man walked on the stage. He was calmly waving at people and was soon followed by a young girl who was wearing a red dress with blonde hair and a green band in it. She was then followed by a boy with brown hair wearing a blue vest top over a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thank You very much to the people who organised this exposition." The man said in a happy but professional tone. "As you may know, I am Thomas Light. I don't like to gloat over my success, so I'll try to keep the subject on right now. As I showcase my creations, I will gladly answer some questions. Does anyone have a question now?"

"I do, sir!" Hiro shouted. Everyone looked at Hiro as he came closer to the stage. "I'm Hiro Hamada. When you created your inventions, what purpose did you have for them?"

"That is a good question, Hiro. The answer is simple: To help humans with any complications in important jobs. One of them can act as a power generator."

"Really?!" Hiro said, surprised. "Cool."

"Now, before I answer anymore questions about the inventions I have brought, I would like to show them to all of you. Please welcome the robots that have been designed to help humankind: the Robot Masters."

The crowd applauded as a line of robots walked behind Dr. Light. The robots looked so much like humans that when they first presented themselves, everyone stopped applauding and mumbled in confusion. "Now, there is a reason why they look human. The reason is that I believe that if the Robot Masters look as human as possible, they will be accepted by humans. People have already accepted my two companions here, Roll and Rock."

The crowd were once again confused, but Tadashi had instantly worked out what Dr. Light had said and asked the doctor.

"Excuse me, Dr. Light! I'm Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's brother. It sounds to me like you're saying your two companions are robots. Is that true?" Before Dr. Light could answer, the boy on stage butted in and answered.

"Yes! I'm Rock and this is my sister, Roll. We're robots."

The crowd gasped and Dr. Light was quick to react.

"Uh... Rock, Roll, can you go over to Mr Hamada and his friends, please? I need to speak to the crowd."

"Sure thing, dad." Rock walked off the stage, followed by Roll. With Tadashi and Hiro, they went over to Tadashi's friends.

"Now, I have no choice but to confirm that my two companions were telling the truth. They are robots."

A member of the crowd asked the scientist a question.

"Dr. Light, why not showcase those two?"

"I cannot answer that question and can only say that their design will never be released."

Another member asked a question. "There were rumours that Rock and Roll weren't the first of their kind. There was another one before them?"

"I cannot disclose any information on that rumour."

Meanwhile, Rock and Roll were talking to Hiro, Tadashi and their friends in a big room behind the stage.

"So..." Hiro spoke to Rock, not knowing what to say. "You and your sister are robots?"

"Yes. We were created to help around his lab."

"Are there any other robots like you?" Tadashi asked. Rock was hesitant to answer, so Roll spoke.

"If we tell you, you say nothing. You didn't hear it at all."

"Got it." Hiro said. Roll answered the question.

"There is only one other robot like us. Our big brother. His name is Blues and he was the first creation by Dr. Light, but his power core has a malfunction. It puts the doctor in a difficult position, because Blues doesn't want the core replacing in case he loses his free will given by it, but if it loses its power, Blues will die and he might not be able to be revived."

Wasabi spoke next. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"When Dr. Light's lab partner, Dr. Wily suggested they replace Blues' core, Blues overheard and ran off."

"I've encountered him a few times." Rock interrupted. "He acts more like a human, but he still refuses to come home because he feels that Roll and I have replaced him. We just need to give him time. We're there if and when he needs us."

The sound of applause came from the door. Dr. Light had finished his exposition and was waiting for Rock and Roll. "We gotta go."

"Hey, Rock." Hiro said as the two robots were about to leave. "Feel free to write to me when you get back to Mega City, even if it's just to have a friendly chat."

"I'll see what I can do. See you later, Hiro, Tadashi." And with that, Rock and Roll walked over to Dr. Light. The two robots waved at Hiro and his friends as they left the exposition centre.

Hiro and the group later left the centre, celebrating Hiro and not knowing that they would encounter another robot soon enough...


End file.
